EVERYONE'S DEAD!
by Super Ninja Cupcakes
Summary: Roleplay based continuation of "The proposition" when M!As ravish the land of Tumblr, six friends go on a journey to find each other, and find their new beginings... and some of them are just there to hang out... T for language and throwing things.


"Good morning Minions." said the head anon. "Today I have a plan to completely devastate Tumblr Land." The head anon grinned, though he had no mouth to speak of, you could clearly tell he was smiling. "Today we will troll around, leaving notes in random mailboxes and to random phone in boxes, or maybe we'll even show up in person. These notes will say "_ has passed away." in the blank space will be typed the name of a loved one, and we'll see what happens next..."**  
**

***Meanwhile in Sarah's living room***

Sarah was talking to her mother on her cell phone, going on and on about how she'd gotten a date to the Tumbler Land prom, "Oh Ma it's great! I was gonna go with just my friends, but getting a date makes it all the better!" The doorbell rang, "Oh, I gotta go, Ma... Yeah it's in the oven... I won't forget... Love you too, bye." Sarah got up to answer the door, smiling.

"Mrs. O'Rielly?" Said an anon, this one among the few that wore a hat.

"I'm _Sarah_ O'Rielly, yes." Sarah answered, "But you might be looking for my Ma, Valery."

"No, you're who this urgent telegram is for." The anon pulled a piece of yellow paper from his Pocket. "I regret to inform you, ma'am, that Joshua has passed away."

Sarah blinked. How could this be? "Josh? My date to Tumblr Prom? That Josh?" Her stomach dropped to her feet. "B-but..."

"Yes. That Josh."

"No! No he can't be, you're lying!" Sarah yelled the last few words, "You have to be lying!"

"Nope."

"Stop it! He is not dead, now get _off _of my property!" Sarah slammed the door in the anon's face and grabbed her coat.

***Meanwhile at Noah's house***

"W-what?" Noah asked the anon, "He's not, he c-can't be!"

"Sorry," Said the anon, "I'm afraid Cody is dead, gone, passed."

"No!" Noah hit his knees, "Go away! Leave me alone!"

"I will leave you to your grievances." Said the anon, "Have fun crying over your boyfr-"

"I said leave me alone goddammit!" Noah threw a flower pot at the anon. The anon dodged it, and disappeared. "Damn anons, lying asshole anons..." Noah curled up on the floor next to his bed.

***Meanwhile at Sarah's house***

"Now you're telling me _Madi's _dead?! Man, fuck you! Fuck. You." Sarah hung up on the anon and threw her cellphone across the living room. "No!" Sarah fell to the floor, crying. She gasped, "I gotta go find Josh!"

***Meanwhile at Josh's house***

Josh sat there with his anon-induced evil twin, bored out of his skull. "Asher! Come here!" Josh yelled to his brother, "Dude you Need to do your homework!"

Evil Josh coughed, "Buzzkill." and snickered.

"Shut up." Josh said.

"Hello!" and up popped an anon. "I have news!"

"What now?" Josh groaned. "Am I a mutant again or something?"

"No. Sarah has passed away." Said the anon. He wore a sly grin.

Josh lept to his feet, an looked the anon in it's featureless face, "Quit telling me lies, anon!"

Evil josh shrugged, "Meh. I don't know her, don't care."

"'Fraid not, Joshy. She's gone."

"No! She can't be, you're lying!" Josh shouted.

"Still don't care." Evil Josh said, to no one's acknowledgment.

"She's gone, Joshy. She's never coming back!" The anon went on, enjoying every moment of Josh's suffering. "You gonna cry, Joshy? Is that it?" The anon grinned, even without a mouth. It sent chills down even Evil Josh's spine.

"Shut up, you monster!" Josh yelled.

***Sarah's POV***

Sarah stumbled out the door, putting on her coat as she went, and sprinted in the direction of Josh's house. He lived six blocks away, on Oak street. Sarah's legs screamed for her to stop a moment, but she kept running, her heart pounding like a drum.

When she got to josh's door, Sarah banged on the door with both fists, yelling, "Josh! Josh! Are you in there? Josh please answer me!"

***Meanwhile josh's house***

"Who's that?" Evil josh asked, looking towards the door.

"Adios! I got a date with a gay nerd." Said the anon.

Evil Josh started to giggle, "Pause, anon."

The anon face-palmed, "No homo." Then he disappeared.

"Josh! Are you in there?" Sarah yelled from outside.

Hearing her, Josh ran to the front door and swung it open. "Sarah! You're alive!"

"You're alive!" Sarah answered. "The anons told me _you_ died!"

"Wow, looks like they got all of Tumblr goin' ape shit." Josh said.

Sarah hugged josh tightly, "Oh I don't know what I would've done!" she said, "I was so worried!" And she was. Though Sarah had only known Josh for a short time now, about three weeks, she'd been worried sick about him. Funny, she'd never been so scared for Scott when she heard _he'd_ gotten hurt.

"Yeah," Josh said, blushing, "So was I." He broke the hug and opened the front door for Sarah, "You wanna come inside?"

Sarah smiled, "Sure." She answered, walking inside.

***Meanwhile in Cody's house***

Cody sat in his room, playing video games on the Swii, to Lady GaGa songs. Just as happy as you can get, when an anon popped up right in front of him. "Aah!" Cody yelled, diving under his desk.

The anon laughed, "Ah, that never gets old."

"What do you want now, anon?" Cody rolled his eyes.

"I have bad news." Said the anon.

"What?"

"Noah has passed away." The anon hung it's head, and stifled a laugh.

Cody looked up at the anon and said, "No. No that can't be right! I talked to him an hour ago!"

The anon looked up, "A lot can happen in an hour." Then he was gone.

"No..." Cody sat under his desk, crying.

***Meanwhile at Noah's house***

Another anon appeared before Noah could even gather himself, "Ally has passed away."

Noah looked up, then burst into tears once again, "My ginger! Why?!"

***Meanwhile at Josh's house***

The two walked inside, seeing Asher and Evil Josh at each other's throats on the couch. "Oh my..." Sarah mumbled.

"Guys, take it outside!" Josh groaned.

"No, it's cold!" Asher said.

"Bring a jacket." Josh retaliated, crossing his arms impatiently.

"What if I don't want to?"

"You'll keep each other warm then." Josh started tapping his foot.

Evil josh stifled laughter, "Pause." He said.

Josh rolled his eyes. "Just go away, would you?" He asked, more in a commanding voice, "I got company."

"Why don't you make me?" Asher stood up.

Evil josh snuck up next to Sarah, "Hello." He said, "I'm Evil Josh. But you can call me EJ." He grinned. "You must be the girl Joshy's taking to the prom, "as a friend" correct?"

Sarah looked at EJ; he looked like a less-well-groomed, sharp-toothed, older version of Josh himself. "Hello." She said, doing her best to smile. EJ's breath stank. "Yes. I'm Sarah. Good to meet you." Sarah stuck her hand out to EJ.

"Ah, what a polite girl." EJ kissed her hand, witch made Sarah grimace. "I see why Joshy got so distraught over-"

"Okay, guys, clear out!" Josh interrupted.

"Whoa!" Asher said, "Who died and made you king?" he sneered at Josh.

"I'm older. You have to listen to me." Josh answered.

Evils Josh rolled his eyes at the boys' bickering, "They never quit fighting." He said to Sarah, "It's like they're polar opposites."

Sarah briefly considered leaving, no doubt this whole death fiasco was effecting others in Tumblr Land.

***Meanwhile at Cody's house***

Cody was on the verge of falling asleep, when along came another anon. It settled next to him under the desk. "I forgot to tell you something," Said the anon.

"What now?" Cody looked up with red eyes.

The anon got closer to Cody and said, "Sarah has passed away."

Cody began to cry again, "No! She was like my little sister! No!"

The anon chuckled before disappearing.

***Meanwhile at Noah's house***

Noah's phone vibrated next to him, he opened it and saw that he had a new text message. It was from "anonymous" witch meant the anons were at it again. He opened the text message and saw that it said, "Sarah has passed away."

Noah threw his phone across the room, "Leave me alone you damn gray faces!"

***Meanwhile at Ally's house***

"I'm afraid Brianna has passed away." Said the anon.

Ally looked up from her comic book. "What a shame." Then she put her headphones on and continued reading.

The anon shrugged and went on to his next victim.

***Meanwhile at Madi's house***

Madi sat in front of her computer, drinking a Faygo, "Let's see what's on twitter..." She clicked, "Seven new tweets, wow..." Madi's eyes bulged and she spit out her Faygo. "What?! My god, everyone's dead!"

***Meanwhile at Josh's house***

Sarah watched the two boys fight for a while, but was startled by her phone vibrating in her pocket. She took it out out of her pocket and looked at the screen. There was a text message in her in box, so she checked it.

Sarah's eyes watered, and she gasped. "Oh my god..."

Josh, hearing this, let Asher out of the head-lock and looked at Sarah, "What's wrong?" he asked.

Sarah, now with tears streaming down her face, said, "Josh," He voice was shaky and panicked, "Mike, Cody, Noah... they're all dead. I have to go..." Sarah turned towards the door and started to leave.

"I'll come with you." Josh offered, catching up with her.

"Ooo! Joshy's got a crush!" Asher teased, ignoring Sarah's distraught appearance.

"Quiet you!" Josh whipped around an pointed at Asher, "And don't call me Joshy!"

Sarah was already outside, sitting on the porch with her face buried in her hands, crying. "No! Not them!" She sobbed, "No!"

Josh nearly tripped over Sarah, running out side to catch up with her. He stopped when he saw Sarah crying. "Sarah, are you okay?" Josh asked, sitting next to her.

Sarah looked up, her usually sunny, gentle smile was gone. Her eyes were no longer bright, but red. She looked tired. "No." Sarah shook her head, "No I'm not."

Josh looked at Sarah, she was really Messed up over this. Josh put his arm around Sarah, "Can I take you somewhere? Where were you going to go, anyways?"

Sarah gave a long, shaky sigh. "I don't _know_." She said, "My four best friends just died, where the hell _would_ I go?"

"Four?"

"Madi's gone too." Sarah hung her head.

"Here, let's go confirm." Josh responded.

Sarah tilted her head and squinted, "_Confirm_?"

"Yeah. We'll go see if they're dead. I wasn't, you weren't. Odds are they aren't either." Josh answered.

Sarah thought about this for a moment. Josh seemed to make a good point, "Okay." She said "Your car or mine?"

"Do you wanna drive?"

Sarah's limbs were still limp from shock, and she was pretty sure she couldn't drive. "No."

***Meanwhile at Madi's house***

"What the hell?!" Madi yelled at her computer, "Cody _just_ tweeted! How could he be dead?!" Another tweet popped up, it was from Sarah. "The fuck?! I'm alive!"

***Meanwhile at Noah's house***

"Okay what now?!" Noah yelled at the anon that just appeared in his room.

"Mike has passed away." Said the anon.

Out of nowhere appeared a gun in Noah's hand. "That's it." He said, holding the gun to his head. "You've all been a great audience, but I'm done." He was just about to pull the trigger when a bleep came from his desk-top computer. "Crap." Noah said. He went over to the computer and saw that there were well over thirteen unread tweets for him. The latest was from, and he couldn't believe it, Sarah. The oddest thing was, she thought he was dead. She thought Cody, Mike, and Noah himself were dead, Madi too. Madi had just tweeted "What the hell, guys? Everyone thinks everyone's dead!"

"What the...?"

***Meanwhile in Josh's car***

"So where do they live?" Josh asked.

Sarah buckled her seat belt, "Sycamore street." She said, "All of us live on Sycamore street." Sarah's face was pale, and flushed-looking.

Josh looked at her, "Hey, don't worry about it, they're all fine. I promise."

***Meanwhile in Mike's living room***

Mike sat, watching ultimate kick-boxing in his living room, when there was a knock on his door. Mike looked at the clock, it was passed noon. By now he should've changed out of his yellow PJ's. But hey, it was the weekend. Mike got up and walked towards the door. Looking out the peephole, he saw that it was Sarah. Mike opened the door, and the minute he did so, Sarah jumped forward and hugged him.

"Whoa!" Mike nearly fell backwards, "It's nice to see you too, Sarah."

"Omigod Mike I thought you were dead!" Sarah answered.

"Why would you think that?" Mike asked, "I'm lost here." Mike looked over Sarah's shoulder and saw Josh. "Oh, hi." He said.

Josh waved hello.

"I thought you were dead because of those stupid anons! They told me you and Cody... Madi and Noah were-" Sarah gasped and pulled away. "Where's Cody? Noah?"

"I dunno." Mike said, "Home, I guess. I was just taking it easy."

"Well I'm glad you're okay. C'mon we're gonna go see them!" Sarah grabbed Mike by the arm and lead him to the car.

***At Cody's house***

Cody had fallen asleep under the desk, wallowing in his despair. What puzzled him was, why were all the deaths occuring _today_? Surely this couldn't be any kind of coincident. His dreams edged onto the nightmare side. He saw Noah dying, Sarah buried alive, so many of his friends meeting untimely demise. When the doorbell rang, Cody came ripping out of his sleep and hit his head on the under side of the desk. Cody groaned and got up, looking out his window to see who it was. "Oh my gosh!" He yelled, it was Mike, Sarah, and what looked like one of Total Drama's interns.

Cody stumbled and tripped over himself running down the stairs, just ecstatic to see his presumed-dead friends. Cody slung the door open and saw three relieved faces, two of which were glomping him within seconds. Sarah and Mike were so glad he was okay, so glad the anons were lying.

***Madi's house***

Madi sat with her mouth ajar in front of her computer, not sure what to believe. Every single person on twitter that she followed was going absolutely mental over death and anons. "Oh come on!" She yelled at the last tweet. Apparently Explosivo was dead... and Brianna! But that wasn't such a big tragedy anyways...

Suddenly there was a knock at her door, and Madi's mom yelled for her to get it. Madi groaned and went to the front door. The moment she opened it, four people attacked her with hugs. Josh just sat back and watched as Madi was dog-piled, he smiled at the scene.

"Wait!" Cody yelled over everyone's conversations. "We gotta see if Noah's okay!"

"I'm coming with you." Madi said.

"Why?" Mike asked, "Not to be rude or anything, but... why?"

"Do you think I _want_ to be here helping my mom choose what kind of under ware to-"

"Okay! Madi can come!" Sarah interrupted.

***Noah's house***

Noah sat in front of his computer, trying to solve the labyrinth of tweets. Some said people were dead, others claimed the same people were alive, some were _from the_ people who were supposed to be dead. The only person Noah couldn't figure out was dead or alive was Cody. For all he knew, Cody could've been dead and buried.

"Come on, someone give me a sign..." Noah mumbled. But the tweet trail went cold. Everyone was probably out looking for the people the anons told them were dead. "Come on..."

Noah was startled by the doorbell. He got up and went downstairs, only to find that his little sister had gotten to the door before him. "No-ah! It's your weirdo friends!" She yelled. Roxanne's shrill voice was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because it brought to his attention the fact that Cody could still be alive, and a curse because she was a little brat about it.

Noah ran to the door, where a mob was waiting to tackle him. "Noah!" they all shouted at once. There they were, Sarah, Mike, Madi, Josh... and Cody.

"Guys!" He yelled back through all the hugs and kisses he was getting. Kisses mainly being from Cody... well, _all_ of them.

"Gag!" Roxanne groaned, then she scurried away out of the living room.]

Noah laughed, "Guys, I'm so happy you're okay!" He looked around, "Where's Ally?"

Josh explained that he'd spoken with her over the phone on the way over, and that she was fine. The teens sat around Noah's living room for another hour, discussing what had happened, swapping stories that the anons had told them about how one another had died. After an hour and a half, Sarah, Josh, and Madi decided to leave. Cody said he'd rather stay behind and talk to Noah. After Madi was dropped off, Josh dropped Sarah off at her house.

"Thanks," Sarah began, "Thanks for helping me out today."

"No problem." Josh answered.

Sarah leaned in close to josh and said, "You're sweet." then gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Before the blush started, she dashed from the car to her front door, turning back once she got there to wave goodbye.

Josh waved back, smiling.

Sarah walked inside, grinning ear-to-ear. She smelled something, her chicken! She'd left it in the oven! "Oh shit!" Sarah grunted. She ran to the kitchen, just to find that the chicken was burned, charred even. She couldn't help laughing.

**Author's Note: Sooo, how'd I do, guys? I hope I did good, and I did my best to stitch together the events that went on that day. If I got something wrong, and you're one of my Tumblr buddies, tell me please. I want this to be accurate. Anywho, tell me what you think in the reviews! Or you can go to my Tumblr and tell me through fan mail or my ask! :)**


End file.
